


The Moon and the Son

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart was lost to the sun, the son was lost to the moon, that didn't mean Stuart had to accept it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Son

When on shore leave one of the most relaxing things I did was to stand and watch the ocean. I loved the elegance of the water and the way the sunlight reflected from it.

I always knew deep down that my son wasn't going to be in the Navy. I didn't want to accept that knowledge. I pushed him into learning about the Navy, I made damn sure he could swim, fear of the water or not and I showed him the simple beauty of the ocean.

He complied with minimal whining and complaint. I ingrained into him the knowledge that Reed men always joined the Navy and that not to do so was a disgrace to family tradition.

I kept showing him the view of the sun glinting off the ocean, hoping that it would take hold of him and mould him into Navy material.

It was only when I caught him, looking through his telescope at the moon that I realised I'd lost him.

I had lost my son to the moon.

I had lost him to Starfleet.

I had lost him.


End file.
